Last Hope
by HummelEDAnderson
Summary: After being attack and left in Seattle, will Kurt ever remember what happened and make it home or will he be stuck and alone forgetting everything he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**_May 20, 2010_**

Dr. Miranda Bailey was working on a new patient that had come in early this morning in critical conditions. She was walking into the hospital for her early shift when she saw a body laying in front of the Emergency room entrance. She quickly approach the body and checked for a pulse.

Once she found a pulse Dr. Bailey called out for someone to get a gurney and to bring in the boy. This was a young teenage boy who looked to be about fifteen years old. He was very small for someone his age. Bruises and old scars covered his porcelain skin. His chestnut hair was matted with blood and mud. His clothing was shredded and very bloodied most likely his own blood.

He had a compound fracture in his right tibia. A large deep laceration on his head. The boy's left hand was horribly bruised and was swelling. His jaw was swollen and horrifically bruised. The bruise was more of a black and purple compare to the normal purple and blue coloring. All Dr. Bailey could think was that she needed to get a full team. She turn to a young Doctor.

"Dr. Grey go get the rest of the team then go scrub in. The rest of you interns go an do something." The young doctor nodded and quickly took off to get the needed surgeons for this case. After the other interns took off, that's when she heard it. A loud high pitch screaming.

The scream sounded like a female. She whipped around expecting to see a women but to her surprise it was the young boy laying on the gurney and his eyes were wide open. He started clawing at his own skin. "Dr. Yang I need your assistance to restrain the boy." A young Asian girl came over to assist. As soon as they touched the boy. His screams became even louder. He started to throw punches and kicks. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Please don't hurt me. Stop. Please. I beg you. STOP!" The young boy continued to sob. "Leave me alone you stupid Neanderthals." Shrieked the boy. He landed kick in

Dr. Yang's stomach. She doubled over with a loud _oomph_

"Sir I need you to calm down and tell me your name." Spoke Dr. Bailey to the young boy but the young boy was so far gone he continued scream.

"Please just kill me an get over with you oaf."

"Dr. Karev grab the sedative an administrate it." A muscular man came quickly over with a needle. The two female doctors grab the squirming boy and pulled him onto his side. Dr. Karev tried to pulled down the boy's pants to administer it in his buttocks, but he was unable to pull it down a bit.

"These pants are too damn tight to pull down." Complained the doctor. By this time

Dr. Grey had arrived with the other doctors following closely behind her.

"Dr. Sheppard I need you to look at the laceration on his head. Dr. Sloan I need you to check out the mandible. Dr. Torres check out the boys left and to what the damage is. Dr. Robbins will be in charge since this boy will be in the Pediatrics, and will someone help hold down the boy so we can get some sedated." Barked Dr. Bailey. Finally the boy was sedated and he laid limp on the gurney.

"Dr. Bailey do you know what happen to this boy?" Questioned Dr. Robbins

"All I know is when I got in this morning I found his body lying in front of the doors."

"Dr. Karev is the any sort of identification on the boy?"

"Yeah he has driver license on him. His name is Kurt Hummel. You won't believe me on where he is from though." The continued on the OR to get going on the extensive surgery on the boy.

"Pray do tell where this boy is from?" Snarked Dr. Bailey

"The boy is from Lima. Lima, Ohio to be a exacted."

"This boy is a long way from home if he is here in Seattle." Spoke Dr. Sloan


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt's POV_

Faint sounds of beeping noise and a blinding light is what wakes me up from my deep slumber. _God my head is killing me. I am going to kill Finn with all the noise he is making._ Slowly I open my eyes, I was greeted by white walls and a lot of machines that surrounds me. _Where the hell am I._ My breathing begins to pick up.

I frantically search the room. Panic sets in, I grab the IV that was placed in my right arm and pulled it out. I pulled out the the oxygen tube from my nose. I heard alarms going off I panicked even more. Next thing I know the room that I was in was filled with nurse and couple of people looking like doctors.

"Kurt, Kurt I need you to calm down. You're okay." A medium size blonde spoke. I tried to slow down my breathing, but it wasn't working suddenly it felt as though I couldn't breath. Terror filled me up. I grabbed at my throat trying to willed myself into breathing but all I could do was gasp. Gasping for air I looked at the doctor trying to get her to help.

She turn to a female doctor with hair that looks gold chestnut, and spoke to her. The one doctor turned a and quickly took off. The blonde doctor came over to the bedside. She placed a hand of my arm. The other doctor returned with a needle. Upon seeing the needle my eyes widen with fear. The blonde doctor spoke gently to me, but all I heard was murmuring. Next thing I know is that I am becoming very tired. Last thing I see was gentle blue eyes looking at me. I slowly drift off to sleep again.

 _Holy shit my eyes feel so heavy._ Slowly my eyes opened once again I was met with white walls but something was different. I slowly turned my head to the right and I was greeted by the same gentle blue eyes that I saw before I had fallen asleep. The blue eyes were very calming to look at and they kept me from having another panic attack.

"Glad to see that you're awake now Kurt." I looked at the doctor, with a confuse look, who spoke to me. _How does she knows my name. I haven't use my name in awhile._ Upon seeing my confused look she simply smile and gently spoke to to me again. "My name is Doctor Arizona Robbins. Your probably wondering how I know your name, huh?" I wearily nodded, she smile again. "Well we found your driver license and noticed that you are a long way from home. I mean your here in Seattle and your from Ohio. Do you have family here with you in Seattle area?" I looked at her and simply shook my head. A small shake of my head, I avoid eye contact with her.

"How is our patient this fine afternoon?" Said a short Africa-American woman. I cocked my head to the right. "Ah, I am Doctor Miranda Bailey, Mr. Hummel. I was the one who found you."

"H-h-how l-long-g have I been h-h-here?" I stuttered. I was getting frustrated with myself by stuttering.

"Well Kurt you have been for about two months now." My eyes widen with shock. " you entered a coma after we got done with your surgeries." Answered Dr. Robbins

"I got to go. I need to leave. I've been here to long." I began to panic. _He's going to find me I got to go now._

 _"_ Sorry Kurt but that is a no can do." Responded Dr. Bailey

"Let. Me. Go. NOW." _Why can't they understand that I need to leave. I need to keep moving._

 _"_ You are not well enough to move." A stern Dr. Robbins said

"Please, please I need to leave. Please let me go." Tears start streaming down my face. I began to sob. Slowly the sobbing began to become hysteric. "I ne-hed t-to go-ho" hiccups started come in.

"Dr. Bailey go get someone to turn on his music."

"Dr. O'Malley go turn on Kurt's music quickly." A short brunette male took off. To who knows where. Slowly and quietly I hear a familiar tune.

 ** _Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_**

 ** _Just pay me back_**

 ** _With one thousand kisses_**

 ** _Be my lover, I'll cover you_**

 ** _Open your door, I'll be your tenant_**

 ** _Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_**

 ** _But sweet kisses, I've got to spare_**

 ** _I'll be there and I'll cover you_**

 ** _I think they meant it_**

 ** _When they said you can't buy love_**

 ** _Now I know you can rent it_**

 ** _A new lease you are my love_**

 ** _On life, be my life_**

 ** _Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket_**

 ** _Wherever, whatever I'll be your coat_**

 ** _You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle_**

 ** _No, you be my queen, I'll be your moat_**

 ** _I think they meant it_**

 ** _When they said you can't buy love_**

 ** _Now I know you can rent it_**

 ** _A new lease you are my love_**

 ** _On life, oh my life_**

 ** _I've longed to discover_**

 ** _Something as true as this is_**

 ** _So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_**

 ** _(If you're cold and lonely)_**

 ** _With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_**

 ** _(You've got one nickel only)_**

 ** _With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_**

 ** _(When you're worn out and tired)_**

 ** _With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you_**

 ** _(When your heart expired)_**

 ** _Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah_**

 ** _Oh lover, I'll cover you_**

The hysterical crying slowly come to cease. As I listen to I'll cover you from RENT. _But how did they know what I listen too._ I looked over to Dr. Robbins with a confused look. As if I was saying 'How do you know what I listen too?'

"You must be wondering how we know your music taste." I cautiously nodded "Well we found you iPhone. Though you have no contacts in your phone there are disconcerting texts on it, that are three months old. Is that why you freaked out earlier?" I nodded again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something that made my blood run cold. A flash of a red and white jacket. _Shit he is here in the hospital he knows that I am here._ My heart begins to race. I struggle to get free from the bed I am in. Breathing heavily I grab for the IV once again and try to break free.

"H-he-e is here I-I ne-hed to leave." I screamed at the doctors.

"Kurt who is here who do you see?" Questioned Dr. Bailey

"He's here. He is going to kill me. He is wearing the red and white letterman jacket." Quickly Dr. Bailey left the room to go in search of him. When she returns she only comes back with a tall red headed women with a red and white jacket.

"Kurt this Dr. Montgomery. You probably saw her walk past here." Said Dr. Bailey

"Kurt it is good to see that you are awake. You had all of us worried here at Seattle Grace." Spoke Dr. Montgomery "I must say that you have exquisite taste in music and fashion. I am also a huge fan of Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs." I gave a small smile. She turned and left my room. Dr. Bailey followed her out.

"You really need to stop pulling out your IV."I sheepishly looked at Dr. Robbins

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my lap. I slowly close my eyes as Dr. Robbins reapplied the IV in my right hand. I drift off to sleep after wearing myself out.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Come out. Come out ever you are fairy. I know your in here. I saw you can in here." I hid in the back of the library. I can hear him getting closer. I slowly crawl away from him. Not caring that my jeans are getting dirty. If only I can make it out the door. Two feet appeared in front of me. I look up to see him towering over me. "Already on your knees you little homo, but I am going to have to punish you for hiding." He grabs me by my hair and lifts me up. I cried out in pain. He then throws me against the bookshelves. I crash into the shelves and knocked over some books in the process. He then comes over and starts kicking me. I scream out in agony. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAIRY. You deserve to die." I continue to sob. 'Please somebody help me anybody.' I thought to myself but no came. None of my friends no longer cared for me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently " KURT, KURT, KURT"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 ** _Third person_**

When Kurt's eyes flew open he was panting heavily. He notice the doctor that woke him from his flashback. The doctor was a young women with golden brown lock that tumbled to her a bit past her shoulders. With kind warm, soft blue eyes stood by his bedside. Her hands delicately grasping Kurt's right hand.

"You're safe Kurt. No one here is going to hurt you." The kind Doctor spoked to him. Kurt carefully scanned the room to see if the was any sort of danger prominent. He relaxed when the was no sign of any kind of danger. He turned about to the doctor who was observing him. "Now Kurt if there is anything that you need my name is Meredith." She turned to walk away but she noticed that Kurt was still had her hand in a death grip.

"P-p-please don't go." A strangle cry came from Kurt. When Meredith turn to look Kurt in the eyes she could see and feel the fear radiating off of him. Her heart broke at the sight of the boy. He was here in Seattle all alone and no family is here. 'Where is this boy's family? He really needs them at this time.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Lima, Ohio_

Burt Hummel stays home lately. Lying in the the bed the once belong to his son. He refuses to go to work. He ponders of why his son left, with no note, no warning. Silently he sobs into the pillow. The vanilla scent and the mystery scent that just belong to Kurt was slowly fading. Burt tries his hardest to preserve the scent. He already forgotten the sound of his son's voice. It has been four months since he last saw his own baby boy.

"Burt, honey you need to eat. You need to keep up your energy and keep up your health." Carole silently pleads with her husband. "Think of Kurt he would want you to be healthy. He stills cares about you." She watches her beloved husband cry his heart out. Her heart still breaks every time she thinks of what happened over the past months. Though Kurt is not her biological so, she still loves him. She know that Finn still beats himself up and rest of the New Direction have fallen apart. All she got from Burt was a grunt and the he rolled away from the door to face the wall.

Shuffling feet could be hear through the Hummel's household. The house that was once a lively place and full of life, is now a place the is full sadness and sorrow. A place the feels so dead like. Finn comes out of his room only to go to school, and the only reason he continues to go to school is to make sure he makes Kurt proud of him. He shuffles his way down and out the front door. He no one longer has any sort of appetite so what would good would it do if he went into the kitchen.

Slowly Finn trudges to school, not wanting drive. He would be totally reckless behind the wheel. Staring at his feet, Finn kicks a rock along the way. Finn tries to think of what happen to cause Kurt to take off like he did. As he approached school the, he glanced up to ensure he gets to the doors. Everything has calm down since Kurt disappearances. For while there the whole seem lifeless but now it is back to the normalcy that is use to be. Well except for the Glee club.

The only good thing that came out of any of this is that Karofsky transferred school, but it was still his fault that caused Kurt absence. The other bullies have calm down immensely. Even though there were still slushy facials there were no more locker slams. Plus people learned to leave Finn alone after one of the jocks laughed on how much of a fairy Kurt was and he was glad to no longer worrying about someone perving on him. Finn not only knocked the guy out but also knocked out some of the jock's teeth.

Upon entering the choir room, which still hold a sanctuary for the most part, everyone was still sullen. Tina and Mike sat together in silence still holding hands while Santana and Brittney embraced each other. Holding on for dear life not wanting the other one disappear. Sam holds on the Quinn's hand whilst gently consoling the girl. As Quinn had another breakdown for she hope that Kurt would return to them soon. As usual Mercedes had skipped out on Glee club. Even though she wants to be there, it just brings her more heartache that her "Boo" isn't there. Artie and Puck are sitting next to each discussing the usual of where Kurt could be hiding. Mr. Schue stays in his office feeling guilty for not figuring out that there was something so wrong that one of his students disappeared. The only person that didn't seem to affect was Rachel. For she was up front trying her hardest to get people to sing.

"Come on guys we need to get ready for Sectionals. Kurt would want us to continue to sing even though he is not here." Rachel begged "I found the perfect song to showcase my voice and it will surely get us first place." She prepared herself as music started to play.

 ** _Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_**

 ** _You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone_**

"Shut the hell up you stupid Hobbit!" Yelled Santana "Can't you see no one wants to sing. Ever since Hummel gone MIA no one really cares!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to distract people with some good music." Rachel yelled back.

"Rachel, shut up!" A voice came from behind Rachel. Turning, Rachel notice that those words came from one person. The one person who rarely says anything anymore. Finn glared at the small brunette and the proceeded out of the choir room.

"Way to go Yentle you upset Frankenteen." Sneered Santana. Everyone look at Rachel and just shook their heads in disappointment. Looking down, a single tear rolled down Rachel's cheek. Nothing has been the same without Kurt. It was then that Rachel understood that Kurt was the lynchpin of the group. He held everything together. He would have known on how to handle the situation better.

 _But where was Kurt?_


	4. Chapter 4

Last Hope Chapter 4

 _Seattle, Oregon_

The Doctors from Seattle Grace notice the small changes that had occurred to their favorite patient. When eating food he would no longer grab any of the utensils. He would grab the food with his bare hands and shove it in his face. Afterward he would be a complete mess with food everywhere. He cried until someone came to clean up the food mess from his face. He started to call Dr. Robbins mama and Dr. Sloan dada He gave all the other Doctors the titles of Auni for Aunt or Ungl for Uncle. He refuse to be acknowledged by any other name then baby boy or Kurtie-Pie

Dr. Robbins came into Kurt's room to check to see how he was doing. Kurt had the blanket tucked over his head. Delicately she woke up Kurt so the can administer pill. "Baby boy it is time to wake up sleepy head. It is time to take your mess."

"Mmmaaammmaaa nnnooo. Sleep." Is all that came from the boy. "Want Dada."

"Well will you get up if I bring him in?" Asked Dr. Robbins. Kurt peaked over the blanket to eye the Doctor. He quickly hid back under the covers once he saw Dr. Robbins. He began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay Kurtie-Pie I will go and get Dada for you deary. I want you up for your meds." Dr. Robbins turned and left to find Dr. Sloan. When Dr. Robbins left, Kurt rolled over and fell back asleep once more.

Out in the hall Arizona Robbins looked for Dr. Sloan. She past everyone but Sloan. She slowly grew irritate, she needed to get back to Kurt so she can give him, his medication. She see Addison Montgomery, and she approaches him.

"Hey Addison do you know where I might find Mark?" Addison stopped and ponder on where to find Mark Sloan.

"Hmmm I am not sure. Why do you want to know? Kurt?"

"Yes Kurt wants his Dada and he won't get up or take his medication until his Dada is there with him."

"I find it hilarious that Kurt calls Sloan his Dad."

"Yes it is pretty funny when Mark has no real experience with children. I understand it when he calls me Mama, cause I have been looking out for him ever since he has arrive three months ago. I am going to talk to Dr. Wyatt to see why he has regress even though my guess is that from all of the traumatic experience he has gone through."

"Poor kid. He is here all by himself with no family. What sick monster would do this to a poor innocent kid?" Tears slowly made their way down Addison's cheek. Arizona went and embraced Addison.

"I don't know Addison. I don't know." Arizona continues to hold Addison as she cries.

"What is all the blubbering about." Dr. Bailey approaches the two hugging doctors.

"I was looking for Mark and then Addison and I started talking about Kurt." Arizona spoke up, Addison continues to sob.

"Ahh and how is our patient doing today?" Question Miranda

"Well the regression has progressed some more. I am afraid if it continues at this rate he will have a mind of and infant in about two months." Responded Arizona

"Where is he at now."

"Well he is at toddler stage." Miranda stops and ponders. A finger slowly tapping her chin. She stops and looks up. "Will someone please find Dr. Sloan before we have a major issue." A bunch of nurses scattering to find Dr. Sloan.

A tall, broad shoulder man with dirty blonde hair. Well built, steely blues eye sauntered down the hall to the pediatric unit. He turn the corner to see Dr. Bailey, Montgomery, and Robbins huddle together quietly chit chatting.

"So what are the hens clucking about this time." Smirked the man. The three doctors looked up to see the approaching man. Dr. Robbins pulled away from the group first.

"Oh good you're here Mark. Kurt is not wanting to get up and take his medication without his Dada in the room." The two doctors behind them snickered at the statement. Mark blushed at the part of being call dad.

"Who would have ever guessed that Mark Sloan, the womanizer, never been married or dealt with children would ever be called Dada." Remarked Dr. Bailey. Mark rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Would have guessed either Shepard or Karev would have been Dad than you Sloan."

"Come on Sloan. We have a patient who needs his Dada to get up." Dr. Robbins grabbed his hand and led him to Kurt's room. They walked into the room an approach the bed. Sloan grabbed a chair a pulled it next to the bed. He looked at the small boy upon the bed. The sleeping Porcelain boy, with mussed hair and flushed cheeks. A thumb delicately hanging on to the boys front teeth. Chestnut hair lying in his face. Mark gently brushed the hair out of his face.

"Baby boy, it is time to get up sleepy head. It is time to start the day." Whisper Sloan to the sleeping boy. Long eyelashes flutter open to reveal the most stunning blue, green,and grey eyes with a hint of gold specks.

"Dada you here! Yaaaay." The boy wrapped his arms around Dr. Sloan's neck. "I fought you lef me." The boy looked into the doctors eyes. Unshed tears glistening in the young boy's eyes.

"Hey, hey no need to cry baby boy. I was just working." It was to late. Tear pour down the boy's face. Sloan wrapped his arms around the petite boy. Stroking his hair he whispered "shhh, shhh, it is okay little one." Nothing seemed to calm down the boy. Then an idea popped into his head. Softly he began to sing.

 _ **Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight**_

 _ **I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

 _ **For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**_

 _ **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

 _ **Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**_

 _ **And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**_

 _ **Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know**_

 _ **When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together**_

 _ **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more**_

 _ **You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**_

 _ **Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always**_

 _ **Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always**_


	5. Chapter 5

Last Hope chapter 5

 _Lima, Ohio_

December 14, 2010

A phone could be heard ringing throughout the ever quiet Hummel-Hudson household. A soul body creeps through the house to pick up the phone. Only a single hushed voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is the Hummel household."

"Yes, he'd lived here before he had disappeared eight months ago."

"What?"

"Really, are you sure it is him?"

"Where was he found?"

"At Seattle Grace hospital?"

"In the parking lot?"

"Oh my... Wait in Oregon?"

"Okay, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to us. We are on the first flight out." Carol Hudson-Hummel puts down the phone back on the receiver. She covers her mouth with her hands and silently cries out a thank you to the heavens. Quickly she wiped hers tears and took a steady breath before she approached her husband. She went up the stairs to the one room most everyone avoids other than Burt himself. She quietly opened the bedroom door to see the once strong husband curled up on the bed hold the pillow that belonged to her stepson. She walked over to the bed a crouched bedside the bed. Ever so gently she stroke Burt's face. His eyes slowly opened to reveal such tearful blue eyes. He stared into her green eyes, and she smiled.

"Burt, honey. He is found. That was Seattle Grace hospital, in Oregon. Kurt is alive." She let out a tearful laugh. Burt sits up and looks her square in the eyes. He looks for any reason to doubt.

"Kurt?" A hoarse whispers come out of the elder man.

"Yes, Kurt is alive. He may be in bad shape, but he is alive." Exclaimed Carol. A small smile creeps on the man face.

"My baby boy is alive." He embraced Carol in a tight hug and sobs. "He's alive, he's alive."

"Come one we have a flight to catch to Oregon." Burt jumps out of the bed a races to their bedroom to pack their suitcase. "FINN PACK YOU BAGS WE ARE GOING TO OREGON!" Carol yelled out. The tall teen stumbles out of his room. Rubbing his weary eyes, he sees his mom with a big smile on her face. He hasn't seen her smile so genuine since Kurt disappeared.

"Wh-what's going on?" He mumbled.

"Kurt has been found in Oregon." The lanky teen perked up.

"He's found? Oregon, really?"

"Yes, now get a move on we have a flight to catch." Fin races to his room and began packing the necessities.


	6. Chapter 6

_Seattle, Oregon_

Walking down the corridor, Dr. Arizona Robbins noticed how unusually quiet it was. Usually there is someone walking or talking to each other. Arizona walked into room 325, and she was greeted by a shriek of laughter several chuckles. Upon entering she could see, Kurt sitting up in bed, with the help of the bed, Dr. Sloan, Sheppard, Bailey and Webber all circling the bed smiling at the boy. She clear her throat and everyone looked at her. A large grin grew on the young boy sitting in the bed.

"Mmaa! Uppy, uppy, peas!" The boy stretched his arms out to Dr. Robbins. He began to bounce in his seat determined to be picked up. "Uuuuuhhhh, uuuuhhhh" the boy grew impatient.

"Hold on Baby boy. I'm coming, I'm coming." Dr. Robbins puts down her stethoscope, and walked over to the bedside. She pick up the teenage boy, who was still very under weight, and placed him on her hip. Kurt put his head on her shoulder and went to sleep.

"So what news do you bring." Commented Dr. Bailey. Lifting her head up to look at Dr. Robbins. Arizona sighed, she thought on how to put the news.

"Well, we got contacted with Kurt's family," she began to sway with the boy, "and they are on their way."

"That's great" Dr. Sloan exclaimed. He was quickly shushed by the other doctors. "Sorry" he'd whispered.

"I should hope that they take this whole regression okay." Spoke Arizona, the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mmuu, bah bah" came a small voice. Dr. Robbins looked down and saw the glazed eyes looking up at her. She smiled at the the boy and kissed his forehead.

"Okay Kurtie-pie. Daddy will go an get you a bottle." She looked over to Sloan and smiled at him. He sighed and left the room in search for a bottle to give the boy.

"I am sure going to miss this kid." Stated Bailey

"Better not tell Callie or Karev they have grown quite fond of the boy and would be heartbroken to see him go." Webber spoke

"I will tell Callie about Kurt. I know how sad she will be." As if on cue Callie walk through the door. Kurt had looked up from where he was resting. His eyes lit up with excitement and start to shriek with joy.

"Auni Ca, Auni Caaaaaa. Hold, hooolddd." He wiggled around round in Arizona's arms

He face Arizona and with a hard stare and a pout. " Mmmmaaa, want Ca, want Ca."

"Okay, okay, sweetie." Arizona placed Kurt on the floor. Trying to keep him mobile as much as she can. Kurt pulled himself up to his hands and knees. He crawled over to where Callie was standing. He sat in front of her and raised his hands up at her.

"Uppy, uppy." Callie bend down to pick up the boy. Kurt placed both of his hands on both of Callie's cheeks. He held her face in his hands and stared into Callie's eye. He squished Callie's cheeks together and giggled. "Fishy, fishy, hehe" The other doctors chuckled, and Callie laughed. Arizona smiled at the pair. She knew that Callie would make a great mother. Her smile fade from her face she knew that she needed to tell Callie of the recent news pertaining to Kurt. Arizona turned to Webber and nodded to him. He took the cue and went over to Callie and took Kurt from her arms. Callie gave him a questioning look, Arizona approached Callie.

"Callie, there is something that you need to know." Softly spoke Arizona "I think it would be best if we went to the other room." She led Callie out. They walked down the corridor in silence. They entered the nurses station. Arizona turned to face Callie, she bit her lip and try to break the news as delicately as she could. Callie watched Arizona carefully, she placed her hands on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona had looked into Callie's eye she took a deep breath. "Kurt family are on their way to come and pick him." Whispered Arizona

"Oh, okay that is good that his family is coming for him." Arizona could see the sadness on Callie's

"Come on Callie, we had to break the news to Karev." Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm an headed out on the search for Karev.

"Ooooh that is going to be rough on him. Poor Alex. He thinks of Kurt like a baby brother." Callie sighed. They walked down the hall as they continued their conversation.

"This is true Kurt has started calling Karev, Brother. Well more of bruder." The two giggled at the sounds of that. "I love it when Kurt talks. Even though it is baby talk."

"Right! It is the cutest thing ever."

"Now where could we find Karev?"

"Well let's ask Addison where he might be. Lately he has been working with her in obstetrics." The two doctors headed in the direction that they know that Addison is in. As they rounded the corner they had spotted both Addison and Karev talking. Addison looked up to see the two approaching them. Karev looked up to see the pair.

"Alex, we need to have a chat." Softly spoke Callie. Karev looked back Addison and she gave him a small nod of the head allowing him to go with them. They took him into a empty room, and they had both faced him. "Alex, Kurt's family have been found and notified of his whereabouts and they are on their way to pick him up." Everything in Alex world had come to a crashing halt. He clenched his fists and jaw. Screwed up his face and turned to punch the wall behind him.

"NO! This is not fair! First I lose Rebecca and now I am losing Kurt? No, just NO!" Tears streams down Karev's face.


End file.
